Monstruos bajo la cama
by Y. Honey
Summary: El pequeño Trunks de cinco años no puede dormir, pues le teme a los monstruos que hay bajo su cama. Afortunadamente, su padre está dispuesto a ayudarlo... muy a su estilo. Traducción autorizada del fanfic "Monsters under the bed" de Light-Eco-Sage.


Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

Esta historia toma lugar tres años después del 25avo. Torneo de las Artes Marciales, cuando Trunks tiene cinco años.

**Monstruos bajo la cama**

**Por**

**Light-Eco-Sage**

(Traducción y adaptación de Yuna Luna 78)

000

El miedo no es una emoción que alguien relacionaría con un Saiyan. Los Saiyans, la súper poderosa raza alienígena de guerreros eran criados para nunca sentir miedo. Un Saiyan aprendía desde su nacimiento a nunca rendirse, nunca huir y a nunca temerle a la muerte.

Pero Trunks no era un Saiyan.

Para ser más exactos, era mitad Saiyan y mitad humano. Y también había heredado mucho de la personalidad de su madre.

El pequeño de cinco años estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama cubierto hasta el rostro con su cobija de modo que sólo sus ojos muy abiertos y su cabello lavanda eran visibles.

El niño maldijo en silencio su sangre mestiza. Si fuera completamente Saiyan, ver en la oscuridad no le causaría ningún problema. Su papá podía ver aún en las noches más oscuras, pero la visión de Trunks era limitada por la sencilla vista humana de su madre. Trunks estaba en el medio, siendo capaz de ver algunas formas y figuras, pero incapaz de ver qué eran en realidad.

Trunks estaba asustado.

Su corazón latió fuertemente mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada, tratando de definir tantos detalles como podía y esperando que la sombra en la esquina se moviera revelándose como un monstruo horrible.

Trunks deseó en ese momento tener un hermano mayor como Goten. Ya había visto como el muchacho de quince años protegía a su hermano menor cuando había monstruos en su habitación…

_La noche era tranquila en la casa Son. Trunks se había quedado a dormir con su mejor amigo en todo el mundo: Goten. Pero como Goten era un año menor que él mismo (y aún considerado un bebé, al menos en la mente de Trunks) había sido enviado a dormir más temprano, dejando a Trunks sólo con Gohan, el hermano mayor de Goten._

_Igual que Goten, Trunks admiraba mucho a Gohan. Gohan era diez años mayor que él y había estado en batallas de verdad. Gohan había visto muchas cosas en su larga (al menos comparada con la de Trunks y Goten) vida, y solía contarle a los niños historias sobre eso: Acerca de su entrenamiento de artes marciales con Piccolo, la llegada de Vegeta, Freezer y Cell._

_Trunks también sabía que Gohan y Goten eran los hijos del mayor rival de su padre, a quien todos llamaban Gokú, pero que su papá siembre llamaba Kakarotto. Gokú había muerto cuando Trunks era sólo un bebé y Goten ni siquiera había nacido aún, por lo tanto, Gohan era su mejor fuente de información acerca del guerrero fallecido._

_Y también sabía que, de acuerdo a su padre, Gohan era el único rival a su nivel que le quedaba. Trunks pensaba que su padre era el guerrero más poderoso del universo, y fue una gran impresión para él cuando descubrió que Gohan estaba a la altura de su papá durante los entrenamientos. Imaginen su impresión cuando descubrió que Gohan y no Vegeta, era quien muchas veces tenía la ventaja durante esos entrenamientos._

_En ese momento, Trunks escuchaba atentamente mientras Gohan le contaba acerca de la primera vez que conoció a su padre, y acerca de la épica batalla que tuvo en contra del papá de Gohan y Goten. Vegeta había sido vencido, pero por lo que decía Gohan, no fue nada fácil derrotarlo._

_De pronto, se escuchó el grito de Goten que lloraba desde su habitación. Gohan y Chi Chi, la madre de Goten, miraron preocupados en esa dirección._

_Entonces, el pequeño de cuatro años entró llorando a la sala, con su oso de peluche apretado fuertemente contra su pecho. Gohan inmediatamente se levantó y fue con su hermano menor._

— _¿Qué te pasa Goten, por qué lloras?— Preguntó Gohan, levantando en brazos al pequeño._

—_G-Gohan…— Lloró Goten. — ¡Tengo miedo, hay monstruos debajo de mi cama y van a salir a comerme de una mordida!_

— _¿De una mordida? Les tomaría más de una mordida acabar contigo, Goten. — Explicó Gohan._

_Los labios de Goten temblaron y Chi Chi le pidió a su hijo mayor: —Ve Gohan, todos sabemos que eres el más fuerte y el más indicado para encargarte de lo que sea que esos monstruos piensen hacer._

_Gohan asintió y dejó que Chi Chi cargara al pequeño. —Muy bien, yo me encargo. — Dicho esto, Gohan caminó por el pasillo, diciendo en voz alta mientras entraba en la habitación de Goten. — ¡Escuchen monstruos, es su última oportunidad, dejen a mi hermanito en paz o enfrenten a quien venció a Cell!_

_Trunks siguió la acción siguiendo el Ki de Gohan, el cual aumentó bastante y Trunks razonó que Gohan sólo estaba mostrándole a los monstruos su poder, porque eso siempre funcionaba con los monstruos, que no eran más que cobardes._

_Unos segundos después, Gohan salió totalmente ileso de la habitación. —Adivina qué, Goten. Los monstruos prometieron que ya nunca volverán a molestarte._

—_Gracias Gohan…— Dijo un feliz Goten. — ¡Tengo el mejor de los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo!_

—_Claro que lo tienes. — Agregó Chi Chi, —Y ya es hora de que mi pequeñito se vaya a dormir. — Como respuesta, Goten bostezó. La señora Son le sonrió con cariño a su hijo menor mientras lo cargaba hasta su cama, que ya estaba libre de monstruos. _

—_Gohan. — Dijo Trunks, —Desearía tener un hermano como tú._

_Gohan sonrió y se inclinó para mirar a Trunks a los ojos. —Trunks, es probable que algún día tú seas el hermano mayor. Y entonces, serás tú quien tenga que espantar a los monstruos._

Pero en ese momento, Trunks no se sentía preparado para espantar a los monstruos, porque tenía miedo. Necesitaba que alguien los espantara por él.

Sabía que su Papá se enojaría con él, pero en realidad quería dormir. Por lo tanto, el pequeño respiró profundamente y gritó: — ¡PAPÁ!

Un par de segundos más tarde, Vegeta entró en el cuarto y se veía muy molesto. Pero pensándolo bien, Vegeta siempre se veía muy molesto. — ¿Trunks, qué te pasa? Te mandamos a dormir hace una hora.

— ¡Tengo miedo papa; hay monstruos debajo de mi cama, puedo escuchar cómo se mueven allá abajo!— Dijo Trunks.

Vegeta se quedó quieto un momento, y entonces, lentamente, se acercó a su hijo. —Trunks, no tienes porqué temerle a nada.

— ¡Pero… puedo escuchar a los monstruos!

—Te diré un secreto. — Dijo Vegeta, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Trunks. —Vine a tu cuarto antes que tú, lo revisé y no encontré monstruos. Cuando miré bajo la cama… ¿sabes qué fue lo que me encontré? Descubrí que los ruidos que escuchas son tus deseos y tus sueños, que están tan emocionados de que algún día te conocerán que no pueden evitar hacer esos sonidos.

Trunks suspiró aliviado. — ¿En serio?—

—En serio. No hay monstruos debajo de tu cama, hijo. — Le aseguró Vegeta mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera de la habitación. Pero el príncipe se detuvo en la puerta y volvió su mirada a Trunks, su rostro adornado con una sonrisa ligeramente siniestra.

—Otra cosa, Trunks. También revisé tu clóset… ¡y allí hay muchas cosas horribles, está infestado de monstruos sanguinarios, así que ni se te ocurra acercártele!... Que tengas buenas noches. — Y sin decir más, Vegeta cerró la puerta con llave.

—¡¡¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

000

Notas:

Esta es una traducción del fanfic "Monsters Under the Bed" escrito por Light-Eco-Sage, quien tuvo la amabilidad de permitirme traducirlo al español. La historia me pareció tan divertida que no pude evitar hacer la traducción, espero la hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
